Cross My Heart
by christian95
Summary: A day of fun and games turns into a day of love and passion for Ralph and Vanellope Ralph x Vanellope Jawbreaker


**Hello everyone! :) this is my second Jawbreaker fanfic I can only hope you enjoy it and please send a review or to if you please :)**

**(I dont own Wreck It Ralph dang it! lol)**

**~enjoy~**

_:Today Me and Ralph plan on go to Gumdrop Falls to swim plus the privacy is really awesome just me and my bestest friend in the world I wouldn't have it any other way just me and him I got to admit I have a crush on the stinkbrain it's just…..he can be such a dummy sometimes I try to throw him hints but it's as though he doesn't see it like he is blind or something ugh! He can be so stupid sometimes! Its sometimes he makes me so mad! Big dumb…..handsome sweet diaper baby! Great can't even insult the stinkbrain anymore! Okay so what if I look younger I am 18 years old technically if he would do the math big dumb stupid head! I just want to slap him and then I want to kiss him on those soft lips oh Ralph if only you could see what I see I need to get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a big day: _

Meanwhile in Niceland…..

Ralph looks into his mirror in his little shack of a house

_:I can't wait to see Vanellope tomorrow every time I see her it's like a weight is lifted off my shoulders and nothing matters but me and her nothing else…no one else honestly I would be lying if I said I didn't care for her deeply…it's just I don't know about are relationship it's just I wonder what would people think if they saw us they might think I am a pervert or something ugh! Why is it so hard! I mean honestly who care's it's not like its anyone else's business what we do people just need to butt out of our personal lives but of course they won't it doesn't matter any ways I am sure she doesn't feel the same to her I will always be the big brother figure…. I mind as well go to sleep tomorrow is a big day:_

_Daytime in sugar rush…._

"_Hey there stinkbrain" says Vanellope to Ralph _

"_Hey brat" says Ralph to Vanellope _

"_So….. we going to do this or what I ain't getting any younger" Vanellope says in a teasing manner to Ralph _

"_Yeah yeah yeah let's just go smarty pants" says Ralph to Vanellope in an equally teasing manner _

They drive a couple of miles before arriving at Gumdrop Falls

"You ready to go swimming" Ralph asks Vanellope

"I was born ready major body odor" says Vanellope to Ralph in a teasing manner

They then go behind two chocolate lollypop trees and change before they emerge in their bathing suits Ralph wearing red and black swim trunks with no shirt meanwhile Vanellope is wearing a green bikini with candy gumdrops on it and matching green bikini bottoms

Vanellope jumps in first making a splash

"Come on I am dying of old age here" says Vanellope to Ralph in a joking manner

"Okay then brat here comes the cannonball!" shouts Ralph as he dives in creating a big splash

"Show off" replies Vanellope as she spits out some of the gumdrop flavored water

Vanellope then splashes Ralph in a playful manner giggling as she does so

"That all you got try this on for size" says Ralph in a playfully competitive voice as he chuckles and splashes Vanellope back which knocks her back slightly

Vanellope sticks her tongue out at Ralph and then splashes him back all of a suddenly thunder is heard and it begins raining clear syrupy soda then Ralph and Vanellope get out of the Gumdrop Falls and run into Fudge Mountain's cave to escape the rain they both laugh slightly as they run into the cave and stop to catch their breath as they still chuckle lightly and then lean against the wall sitting down

_They both sigh at the same time and then look at one another in the eye _

"_Hey Ralph?" says Vanellope questionably _

"_Yes Vanellope?" responds Ralph _

"_I was wondering…" says Vanellope cutting her question short_

"_Yes what is it?__"__ answers Ralph back _

"_See I have been having these feelings lately…." Answers Vanellope _

_: Wait is she admitting her feelings for me?:_

"_Feelings for…..you Vanellope says in a whispered tone_

_Ralph remains silent for a moment _

"_Please say something anything? Says Vanellope in a worried tone and she leans her head down on the verge of tears fearing she will be rejected_

"_I love you" responds Ralph in an equally quiet tone _

"_Wait what?" says Vanellope suddenly popping her head up_

"_I said I love you okay?!" says Ralph in a slightly loud fashion _

"_Really?" says Vanellope in a happy hopeful tone _

"_Yes" Says Ralph _

_Then Vanellope smirks at Ralph before jumping up grabbing both sides of his face and kissing him passionately Ralph kisses back with an equally amount of passion then all of a suddenly they break off their kiss _

"_Hey Ralph?" says Vanellope in a questionable tone_

"_Yes Vanellope?__"__ answers Ralph in an equally questionable tone _

"_Promise this will never end" says Vanellope in a loving tone_

"_Cross my heart" says Ralph with a smile _

_They then kiss and embrace each other with love and passion _


End file.
